


You Pull Me In

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Fighter, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Young Woman - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: He didn’t expect to meet so intriguing woman. But what he learnt about her surprised him a lot. Will it be only one time meeting or something more?Warnings: Language





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver was sitting at the bar looking down at the glass of scotch in his hand. He was slowly moving the glass in a circle looking how the alcohol swirled inside the glass.

He was so disappointed in himself. And he was tired. Maybe he was even more exhausted than he thought because when he moved his back his sore muscles let him know about his failure.

He heard the whispers. He knew people were talking about him, but he honestly didn’t care.

He should be upstairs in his room being yelled at by every person in his life but instead of that he was sitting down here drinking, well technically he was just holding the glass because he didn’t drink at all.

He has been sober for 5 years and he decided to stay that way.

But he liked to look at the brownish liquid and imagine how it would taste on his tongue.

For some it would be a torture but not for him. He was well trained to deny himself a lot of things.

He sighed and rubbed his stubble.

In that moment a blast of air hit his bare arm and he looked to his right.

The empty before stool was now occupied by a woman dressed in red.

She turned her head towards him probably not even aware that he was sitting there.

He was expecting all kind of reaction. But the one he got surprised him.

“Ouch.” She said and then a grimace appeared on her face. “That must have hurt.”

Oliver just looked at her and blinked his eyes. He wasn’t even sure that woman sitting in front of him in black weirdly cut hair was real.

He was gaping at her but he literally had no words in his head that he could say.

“You got into fight?” She said lightly cocking her head.

That made her look truly adorable.

Oliver lightly shook his head trying to gain control over his own body.

“You could say that.” He finally spoke, his voice sounding raspy for no reason.

“By the look on your face and that glass.” She pointed at it with her perfectly manicured nail. “It didn’t go well.”

She gave him a small smile and in that moment Oliver swore his heart raced a little bit faster.

This woman was without a doubt beautiful but she was also very intriguing.

“Now you probably should say ‘Nah you should see the other guy.’ “

Oliver was so surprised by her words that he didn’t control his next reaction.

He laughed.

It wasn’t a loud noise people make or a hysterical laugh.

It was more a rumble of laugh or maybe a chuckle but still this little tiny creature made him smile for the first time since...way too long.

“Unfortunately I lost the fight.” He said honestly with a soft smile still gracing his lips.

He never thought in his almost thirty years of living that he would admit to the failure with a smile on his face.

That was not what his father thought him, or expected from him.

At the thought of his parent the smile quickly disappeared from his face.

“I know.” She said and she again gained his focus.

When he looked at her she seemed uncertain and almost shy.

She was biting her lip.

“I don’t mean to come stalker-ish or anything I just heard when I was sneaking...I mean walking in the hall and you are you...so I know who you are.” She started to babble.

The warm feeling appeared in his chest once again. He liked it...a lot.

Oliver didn’t comment on her ramble. He looked back on his glass.

The silence fell upon them. But not for long.

“Oh shit.” The woman, who apparently knew him but he had no idea who she was or even what was her name, cursed under her nose.

She turned more fully towards him.

“I am so sorry for what I am about to do.” She said and her face matched her words.

Before Oliver could open his mouth and ask what was going on.

She leaned towards him and he felt her lips on his.

She kept the kiss simple just the press of her red lips on his.

But when their mouths touched he felt electricity go through his body. The warmth deep inside him burst through his whole body.

He more felt then saw due to his closed eyes some people passing them and talking but nothing of that mattered.

Just when he started to enjoy the kiss and was ready to deepened it, the mystery woman pulled back from him.

“Sorry.” She mumbled when they lips were a breath away.

He wasn’t sure how her hand found his neck or how his her waist but that’s how they ended up and while he was having her so close he decided to take advantage of it.

He didn’t let her pull back when she wanted. He gripped her waist but not too tightly not wanting to hurt her.

He looked her in the eyes.

“Can I...” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

He didn’t have to ask for permission to kiss someone.

Normally women would just jump into his bed at the mention that he was Oliver Queen the ultimate champion boxer without one lost fight. Well that was until today.

But this woman, she was different and she deserved better.

Her eyes sparkled with something and in next moment her lips were once again on his but this time more sure and hungrier than before.

She pulled him so close he almost felt off the stool but he didn't care.

Her waist between his rough and big hands seemed so tiny but he didn’t let go of her.

Her lips were soft and full. She bit on his lower lip making him groan quietly into her mouth.

His member was getting hard from the simple kiss, or maybe it was because of the woman who was now sucking on his lip.

She scratched the back of his neck and Oliver couldn’t even comprehend how amazing it felt.

He wanted more of her.

His hand slipped from her waist to her back and he realized the dress was backless.

It made him let out another moan and that was when he felt her tongue in his mouth.

It was soft and determinate to explore his mouth.

He stroke her back with one of his hand and the other moved to her neck angling it for better fit for their lips and tongues.

She was devouring him in the best possible way and he liked it.

Her delicate hands moved to his cock and without hesitation she gripped him through the pants.

He hissed. He was painfully hard and she was making it both harder and better.

Oliver was ready to dip his hand under her dress when finally the thought where they were occurred his mind.

He opened his eyes and thank the God that no one paid attention to them. It was probably because they were sitting in the furthest end of the bar.

But if they wanted to continue then they had to find another place.

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Her lipstick was smeared all over her lips. He probably looked the same.

“I don’t think it’s a place for this.” He said softly.

Felicity dropped her hands and he let go of them.

“Oh my...frack.”

She was really cute when she talked to herself.

She immediately blushed, deep red, when she realized what was going on and what she was about to do.

"I am so sorry..I don’t know what has gotten into me I normally don’t act like that. Well I don’t act like that at all but you are....well...” She bit her lip as she still couldn’t look him in the eyes. “You.” She finished closing her eyes.

"Is that something good or bad?" Oliver asked feeling slightly hesitant.

Her head was nodding yes before her mouth worked. "Good, definitely good."

He smiled at her. "You said something about sneaking."

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. "You caught that."

"Yeah. Did that kiss have anything to do with you possibly hiding?" He didn't want to be disappointed but he felt it might be the case.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"The first one yes, the second..."

She didn't finish but the blush on her cheeks spoke for her.

"Why are you hiding?" Oliver leaned closer towards her.

He couldn't help the pull he felt for her.

"You see..." She started her voice quieting. "I am kinda banned from this hotel." Her eyes roamed over the space they were sitting in.

"Banned?" Oliver asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yep." She said licking her lip.

"For what?" He was a little bit surprised to hear she wasn't welcomed in the hotel.

"Counting cards in the casino." She tried to suppress the smile.

Olive just looked at her blinking few times.

He was becoming more and more amazed by this woman.

And then he realized he didn't even know her name and didn't ask.

He knew absolutely nothing about her besides fact that she could kiss like no one and she could count cards.

"I see the surprise on your face."

"I just didn't expect you..."

She shrugged lightly. "My mom actually works here I have come here for a long time I guess they finally had enough of loosing." She grinned at him. "And I am not really old enough to play." She added and suddenly she felt nervous.

"How old are you?" Oliver blurted out.

"18." She said quickly and her eyes darted away from his.

Oliver's heart stopped beating for a moment and he thought he was going to pass out.

He just made out with 18 years old woman...girl...woman oh God, what he got himself into?

How was it possible?

"18?" He repeated after her lamely.

"Yes." She bit her lip as she dared to look at him.

When she was biting her lip like that he wanted her even more.

She was 11 years younger than him. She was barely legal. If anyone from his team found out about this, they would chew him up.

"Fuck." He said rather loudly as he run his hand over his face. "Fuck." He repeated again.

Then he looked at her and felt guilty.

"Sorry." He mumbled trying to calm down.

"Also you should know my name. Felicity." She reached her hand out.

It seemed to be out of place but it all fitted this woman in front of him. He decided that if he felt that strong attraction to her he would call her a woman. She was a beautiful young woman.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. It seemed odd to just shake their hands after the heavy make out session they just had but that simple gesture made his skin tingle and his heart race.

"Oliver." He said softly.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about my age before." She looked down for a moment. "You probably regret everything that happened."

In that moment it occurred Oliver how young she looked.

"I should." He said and he heard the sharp intake of breath coming from her. "But I don't." He said looking straight at her.

She raised her eyes and met his.

They were full of honesty.

They were starring at each other their faces coming slowly and dangerously closer when they heard a noise.

Felicity looked over her shoulder.

"Shit." She cursed. "They are looking for me." She said with a panic in her voice.

Oliver looked at the guards and few employees of the hotel.

It took him few seconds to make a decision.

"Come on." He took her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"Somewhere where they won't find you." He smiled at her while he lead her through corridor carefully avoiding everyone who could harm Felicity.

"And that is where?"

"My room." He said simply and winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I know and I am sorry. Honestly I just didn't have an idea for this story. When I write this one piece I had something in my mind but then it was gone. I am still not sure I am going into right direction but I guess we will see. I hope you are still on board with me :) Enjoy the reading!

Felicity felt extremely nervous. Yes she just had a nice make out session with this incredibly hot human being and with all honesty she could say boy that man could kiss. But going to his room it seemed exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" She asked as she let him lead her to what she assumed was his room.

They were on the top floor and being a regular guest in this hotel she knew what kind of rooms where in this particular place. Only the richest and those who wanted to hide something rented rooms here.

"Do you have any other place where you could hide?" He asked slightly turning his head and arching his eyebrow at her.

Felicity felt warmth spread all over inside her body. It was unfair how attractive Oliver was. From a simple move with his eyebrow he made her melt into a puddle.

There were places she could go like her own house or her best friend house or to her mother so she would hide her in some secret spot but from all those places Oliver's room seemed to be the most appealing.

"No." She said quietly and he smiled at her and oh that was a worth seeing view.

He lead her to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the door. He picked up a card and opened it.

"After you." He said letting her walk first.

She smiled at him as she stepped into the room. It was enormous and everything you would expect after a room in a very expensive and fancy hotel.

"I have been in a lot of rooms in this hotel but never it this one." Felicity said as she run her hand over the back of the leather sofa.

She was met with silence so she turned around and saw Oliver looking at her intensely.

She realized the meaning of her words.

"I didn't mean it like that." She bit her lower lip. "There were times when I sneaked into people's rooms and ate their food or just simple watched tv." She admitted.

"How rebellious of you." He smiled at her.

Was he really mocking her? 

"I guess my image of a bad girl is nothing compered to your bad boy one." She bit back playfully.

Oliver just chuckled as he shook his head.

Felicity bit her lip and then they eyes bet met she saw the hunger from before when they were at the bar. She felt the blood rushing in her veins and the need and want to feel his lips on hers one more time.

Oliver took few steps towards her and in a moment he was standing right in front of her.

"Hi." He said raising his hand and running it smoothly down her arm.

She looked down where he locked her fingers between his. She smiled shyly at that. 

Even being so big and muscular he was incredibly gentle with her.

"So you brought me here to continue what we had started in the bar?" She asked wanting to know the answer.

The surprise was visible in his eyes. Maybe even a little bit of hurt but he tried to smile it of.

"No." He said and then let go of her hand and turned away from her. "You needed a place to hide so I offered."

Felicity immediately regretted her words. She missed his closeness and she definitely wanted to be here. She wanted to continue things and she thought her playful remark wouldn't make him back away and mostly wouldn't hurt him.

She walked towards his back and not wanting to startle him, she gently put her hands on his back.

"What if I want to continue it?" 

She wasn't sure what came over her and why she was so adventurous in that moment but something in that man was pulling her in and she felt no reason to fight it.

Her hands roam all over his back until she moved them to his front and settled it on his stomach. She placed a kiss on his clothed back and then rest her head there.

"I am sorry for accusing you od anything. I wanted to come here, I still want to be here." Nerves sneaked into her voice. 

What if it was too late? What is she crossed the line.

Oliver was silent for a long moment and she felt that was it. He was going to kick her out from him room.

But then he turned around and his lips were on hers and his hands moved to pulled her even closer.

When their mouth touched and she felt how eager he was even if he tried to keep the kiss simple she wanted to show him how she felt, how much she wanted this.

She moved her hands around his neck and tilted her head for a better angle. She gently nibbled at his lower lip not letting it go before she sucked on it. 

It made Oliver groan and move his hands to her ass pulling her against his growing erection.

The satisfaction she felt made her even more bold. She opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside it. He became rougher and more passionate and she wanted more of that.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when his hands slipped under her dress and touch her thigh and ass. She moaned when he let his tongue totally overwhelm her and take control. She almost purred when she felt his cock near her opening making her extremely arousal.

Oliver's hands moved to cup her face and when his fingers wanted to run through her hair something moved.

"What....?" Oliver didn't finish as he pulled from her lips and looked how the black hair fell of from Felicity's head.

"Oh the black hair it was a wig." She said simple. 

She took out few hairpins out from her hair and they fell loosely over her shoulders.

"You are blonde." Oliver said almost not believing his eyes.

"Mhm." Felicity said reaching again for his lips and left a gently kiss on them.

"It suits you much better." He murmured against her lips earning a beautiful smile from her.

She kissed him one more time.

"You know what also would look better?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your dress on the floor?" He licked his lips.

"Ah...you are reading my mind." She smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand and led her to his bed.

She stood right in front of him as he kissed her not wanting to waste any more time.

In a heat of a passion he pulled away from her and spun her around unzipping her dress.

Felicity let the soft material drop lightly down on the floor leaving her in matching underwear and bra.

She turned around and their eyes locked.

"You are beautiful." Oliver whispered while admiring her body.

"And you are wearing too much." She teased as she worked on getting him undressed.

It didn't take them much time to get naked as they both wanted to explore each other's bodies.

Soon they were both on the bed. Oliver was hovering over her body carefully not to crush her while he kissed every inch of her body.

He found his favourite spot right under he breast where she turned to be very ticklish.

He moved his hand folding her one breast as he kissed and bit the other one.

"Oliver." Felicity moaned his name as she put her hands on his ass bringing his erection closer to where she needed it.

Oliver's lips moved up kissing the skin right under them until he reach her neck. He licked the spot first and then nibbled it lightly until he left a mark.

Felicity's eyes were closed and she was moving under him giving his cock a fraction of what was about to happen.

One of her hands moved to the back of his neck and she lightly guided him to her lips wanting a taste of them one more time.

Their kisses grew hotter and more passionate. Both of their bodies were on fire needing and calling for each other. Their tongues moved against each one hungrily. Their hands were everywhere touching, scratching and folding.

Felicity felt more than ready, she was wet and she needed him inside of her right in that moment.

"Oliver please." She whispered, her lips a little bit red and swollen from the bruising kiss.

"What do you need?" He whispered into her ear biting the lobe gently.

"You...inside...me." She panted.

Oliver reached for the condom and pulled it onto himself.

"Hold on tight babe." He whispered one more time and then he was inside of her.

That was exactly how their relationship started.

_**6 months later** _

"Babe, when are you going to be in Vegas?" Felicity said to her phone.

"In about three days." She heard the response on the other side of the line.

"Ughh..." She growled. "This is exactly what you told me three days ago."

"I am sorry, they are holding me up here and there is not much I can do." 

"I miss you Oliver, I haven't seen you in a month." Felicity put away the book she was holding knowing she wasn't going to learn anything more today.

"I miss you too." He sighed into the phone. "I wish I could do something but we agreed to keep our relationship a secret and..."

"And what?" She knew what he wanted to say. It seemed that topic was never going to end.

"Nothing." He said shortly.

"No, no say it Oliver." She felt anger rising in her.

"Felicity..." The way he said her name, it meant he didn't want to argue with her.

"I am too young and I could destroy both of our lives. That is what you meant." She didn't want to let go of the topic. "I honestly don't even know why you are with me." 

When Felicity started to talk it was hard to stop her. Oliver had to best way to do it by kissing her and having his way with her but unfortunately or maybe fortunately for her he wasn't there and she could say everything that she was thinking.

"Especially after yesterday. That blonde at your arm, you too looked very nicely together, that's not only my opinion, newspapers seems to think the same." 

Oliver rubbed his face. He was tired and he really missed his girl but definitely not when she was acting like in that moment.

"She is an old friend. I already explained that to you. I really don't understand why you don't believe me and mostly why you don't trust me." There was an accusation in his tone.

"Maybe because you are thousand miles away doing who knows what and with who." At this point Felicity was angry. "And you clearly don't care that your girlfriend misses you and needs you." 

And after that she hang up on him not wanting to hear anymore pointless explanation.

Not even five seconds later her phone started to ring. She didn't have to look to know who it was but she didn't even more her finger to answer it. He deserved her anger. That was at least what she thought.

Maybe she was young but she wasn't stupid or naive, no she was quite the opposite. 

If she could she would be studying on the best prestige schools in the country. She was a genius and she knew everything about computers. Her hobby was hacking or checking facts like she always called it. 

But unfortunately she had to stay close to her mother who didn't take well her husband's disappearance.

So she was studying in a local school and she was still the best of the best.

And then Oliver happened and he made her dream of more and she felt like she wasn't even enough for him. And the distance wasn't helping at all.

She felt insecure a little bit in their relationship because what a grown ass man a champion in boxing was doing with her? Maybe her problem was that she never truly understood that.

Her phone rang few more times but she didn't pick up.

Oliver knew there was no chance of talking to her that night. She was as stubborn as mule but he would never give up not on her.

She got a text message and the curiosity got the best of her so she read it.

 _I hate when you are mad at me and I really don't like how things have been between us lately. We have to do something about it._

It sounded very cryptic. Do something about it? Like what, break up? At the thought of that Felicity felt sick. 

Of course things with them were fairly new and fresh but Felicity cared about Oliver a lot, it was more than I like you phase but it was a little bit too early for a I love. She was going into the direction of the letter though and she didn't mind one bit.

Finally she managed to fall asleep. She heard her mom coming back from work somewhere in the middle of the night but she wasn't in a mood to greet her.

She had a lot of strange dreams that night all including Oliver of course.

When she woke up at 11 am having the day off she saw a note from her mom in the kitchen.

Kathrine texted me that something came up and I am taking shift for her. I will be back at home at 6. Stay safe sweetheart.

Her mom always worried about her especially after her dad left and there were only two of them.

She worked hard at the hotel to give Felicity everything and the young woman would always admire her mother for that.

She was about to make breakfast for herself when there was a knock on the door.

It surprised Felicity a little bit who could it be at this hour. She walked to the door and opened them just to go through the biggest surprise of her life, okay maybe her recent life.

"What are you doing here?" She asked truly stunned.

"I came to fix our relationship." Oliver said sounding a little bit unsure of himself.

Felicity was so shocked she was just standing there and blinking at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked finally.

"Of course." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

When she closed the door after him they were left standing face to face looking at each other.

Not being able to take it anymore Oliver reached for her and she literally collide with his body when he kissed her.

"I've missed you...I've missed you so much." He murmured while running his hand through her hair.

"You have funny ways of showing that." She mumbled under her nose.

"Felicity..." He growled her name and instead of making her angry it made her hot and horny.

"What?" She tried to suppress her feelings. "I am still mad at you." She took a step back and crossed her arms. "Also are you insane showing up here? Anyone could see you."

"I was being careful." He ensured her. "Felicity you wanted me to come so I did and you won't even let me touch you." He reached his hand out for her to take it.

She looked a it for a moment. She was biting her lip and thinking of her choices. Then her eyes met hers and damn those freaking blue eyes. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her into a hug.

"I missed you too." She said into his shirt.

Oliver gently stroke her hair. 

"I don't want to fight with you especially when we are thousand miles apart." He tighten his embrace. 

"I am sorry I get mad and jealous so easily...I just..." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't know it would be this hard." 

"I know that baby, I know." Oliver kissed her head and then her temple. "That's why I came up with an idea."

Somehow feeling alerted Felicity pulled back a little so she could look at him. "What idea?"

The look in his eyes and the smile on his face screamed trouble.

"There is a gala in about two weeks in LA." He started carefully.

"Yes I know and?" 

"I want you to come with me." He said.

"What?" Felicity straighten up and narrowed her eyebrows.

"I want you to be my date." He explained.

"But we are dating in secret Oliver no one knows about us." Felicity didn't really understand how he thought it was a good idea.

"I think this is our problem Felicity all the hiding and pretending." He took her hands in his. "I want to end it, I want the whole world to know how amazing girlfriend I have and how happy I am." He smiled warmly at her. "This will be out first public appearance as a couple."

Oh frack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I know I skipped a lot of time but actually I want to show in this story the problems that the couple will have to through. Because of the age and the distance and of not everyone being on board with their love.
> 
> Let me know as always what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) Thank you so much for the kind response to my story!  
> I will try to post the rest of it regularly. This is kinda part 1(or introduction)   
> to the gala thing as it will be continued in the next chapter :) Enjoy!

He thought she would be happy with his idea and them going out in public. After all hiding their relationship was his idea. He knew that his family wouldn't accept that he was dating such a young woman no matter how hard she would prove herself. But she didn't seem excited at all, she seemed terrified.

At the beginning he wasn't sure whether exposing their relationship was a good idea but then he realized that his girlfriend deserved so much more than few hidden dates a month.

He was so worried that it would also cost her a lot of attention and he knew people would come at them saying what they were doing wasn't right and that he was probably using her.

But Felicity had such a strong mind and she was so fearless, he admired that about her. She knew what she wanted, she didn't let anyone fool her or tell her what to do. She would never let anyone especially some guy use her. She was so incredibly smart and so sexy. 

Even right now knowing she wasn't truly convinced with his idea and and she seemed pretty terrified he wanted to take her to her bedroom and have his way with her. She drove him crazy all the time.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on your way here?" She asked rising one of her eyebrows while she eyed him carefully.

"No." He hesitated while answering not even knowing whether it was a serious question.

"Maybe in your last fight you got hit too hard?" She kept asking questions out of blue.

"Felicity. I know what I want but the question is what do you want?" He asked as he came closer to her. He uncrossed her arms and interlocked their fingers together.

"You. I just want you." She said straight away.

That made him smile and lean to kiss her. He didn't let if at a soft peck on the lips.

He hasn't seen his girl for a month and he really missed her.

He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer while biting her lip and making her open her mouth for him. He didn't waste time as he slipped his tongue around hers and deepened the kiss.

Felicity let out a moan and it was a melody for his ears. He bent a little bit and picked her up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and giggled through the kiss.

Oliver's lips moved down to her jaw than collarbone and then he kiss a plac between her breasts thanks to low tank top she was wearing. 

"Oliver." She moaned his name while she tilted her head back giving him more access to her beautiful body. 

He squeezed her ass and he licked and nibbled at her skin.

"We...were...supposed...to ...talk." She panted heavily when he started to work on her nibble through the thin material it was covered with.

"I missed you." He said puffing a hot breath on her skin.

His lips moved back up to her lips and he hungrily took her breath away.

"First talk." Felicity finally said when she pulled back and grabbed his head. "Than we will have sex." She licked her lips.

She looked so amazingly sexy that it was hard for Oliver to contain himself and his cock.

He groaned and dropped his head against her shoulder.

"I am sorry babe but we can't solve our problems with sex." She told his gently running her hand through his hair.

"Can't we?" He mumbled kissing her shoulder.

"You distracted me enough and we have a real issue to solve." She patted his shoulders. 

"Alright." He pulled his head away and looked up at her. He had an incredibly cute pout on his face.

Felicity laughed and that and gave him a quick kiss as he let her down and she walked to the kitchen.

"By the way you have me." He said when he followed her.

"What?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"You said you want me and I am telling you, you have me in every possible way, my heart and my body."

"And your soul." She teased him.

"It's a very dark soul but yes." His voice sounded serious.

Another thing he loved....yeah he came into realization that what he felt for her was love, about her was lightness she brought into his life.

She turned around and made few steps so she could stand in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. "I thought that we both agreed that your past doesn't define what kind of man you are now because you," She leaned closer to him "are a good man Oliver Queen." She smiled brightly at him.

He smiled back at her and once again he was thankful to whoever brought her into his life.

She turned back to the fridge and took out a jug of an ice tea. She poured two glasses as they settled in kitchen.

"So I believe we were supposed to talk about your crazy plan of us going out in public." She looked at him.

"It's not that crazy." He tried to defend it.

"Oh of course not just once everyone on your team finds out and your family they will chew me up probably literally." 

Oliver rolled his eyes. She really knew how to be dramatic sometimes.

"It won't be that bad plus some people know..."

She was in a middle of drinking her tea when she choked. "Wait, excuse me? What do you mean some people know?" 

Oliver bit his lower lip and he tapped his fingers lightly against the glass in his hand. "Well John..."

"John, your trainer, knows about me?" Felicity seemed to get more irritated with every second.

"He doesn't know about you as being you he just knows that there is someone, a woman in my life and that the situation might be a little bit complicated." He explained what did seem to help his girlfriend's frustration.

Her hands fell down her legs as she let out a loud sigh. "Unbelievable..." She shook her head. "I was fighting with myself so many times and feeling guilty that I couldn't say a word to my mom or to anyone and you told someone...."

"Actually..." He knew she wasn't going to like it.

Her eyes narrowed and she became absolutely serious. He knew that look, after that look came her loud voice and he didn't like it very much.

"There is more than one person?" She said carefully trying to contain her anger.

"Tommy." He said simply

"Damn you Oliver!" And she exploded yelling at him. "What part of a secret relationship you didn't understand, a relationship you wanted!" She huffed and turned around mumbling something to herself.

"I am sorry." He slightly raised his voice as well. "I just had a conversation with Tommy about changing my manager and he figured things out...."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Felicity interrupted him by holding her hands up and looking at him. "Your father is your manager."

"I know." He sighed. "It's not just about you and him probably or surely not accepting our relationship but he is starting to think about himself only and how much more money he can get. He plans fights that I am not ready for even John tells him that but he is not listening to anyone. And after last fight he actually invited me for a drink when he knows that I haven't been drinking for years but he says I made my alcohol problem up it's like he forgot I have been in rehab for 10 months...he forgot that few years ago I was drinking so much I couldn't get back to me own apartment or that few times I ended up in another state or how John or Tommy had to always clean up my mess. He says those were my wild times and everyone's got them." He hung his head low and he suddenly felt really tired.

They have talked about his past and his problems and Felicity always told him that now every day was a new and bright day and there future was right in front of him and he was going to decide what kind of man he wanted to be.

She always encouraged him. She was the best thing that happened to him. 

She slowly walked up to him and hugged him. She rubbed his back and whispered some sweet words into his ear. There was no more anger in her or frustration. 

"I am sorry." She said when he finally hugged her back. 

"You always tell me I decide what kind of man I want to be and what my future will be and I want you in it. I don't want to be a man who hides his girlfriend, I am not ashamed of you and I should never come up with that stupid thing in the first place."

She chuckled at that and it again brought a small smile on his lips. 

"You know after you fire your father and we will announce our relationship to the whole world he will probably bit our heads off and chew them out?" She tried to joke but there was a bit of seriousness in her voice.

He pulled a little bit to look her into eyes. "It won't be that bad."

"You really don't know what you are getting yourself into." She whispered. "I am sorry I yelled earlier just finding it all out at once...it was a little bit too much." She bit her lower lip.

He freed her lip from her teeth with his finger. "I am sorry some people found out. I guess I am that easy to ready when I am happy. Tommy was trying to convince me to leave my father and hire him for years and when I finally broke he was curious what made me give up."

"So you told him..." She said but this time calmly.

"I said that there is someone who he would accept hundred times better than my father." Oliver stroke her cheek. "He just smiled and said that's enough for him to know." 

Felicity relaxed a little bit. "Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Oliver nodded. "I know it is but the question is, are you with me in this?" He asked hopefully.

Then Felicity smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

"I think there is something else you should know." He suddenly felt very nervous.

"Please don't tell me it's something worse than your father finding out." She quietly prayed.

"No." He shook his head as he grabbed her hands. "This is something good I hope."

"Okay." Felicity said warily.

Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Babe, calm down you are shaking a little bit." Felicity said squeezing his hands tighter.

He couldn't believe that he never feared facing his opponent on the ring but he was so afraid to say what he wanted.

"This is really important." He said opening his eyes. "I want you to know that...." He stopped for a minute.

Felicity was patiently waiting for him to finish.

He leaned and kissed her hoping it would bring him more courage.

When she kissed him back and he felt her smile in the kiss he knew there was nothing to worry about.

He pulled away and looked her straight into eyes.

"I love you." He said softly.

Felicity gasped and her lips parted slightly.

He moved his hands and rubbed her forearms. 

"I want you to know that before all the hell will break loose and things might get heavy." He explained that. "I love you and nothing will change that." 

He waited for her response and it seemed like forever when she was looking at him.

Then a big and bright smile appeared on her face and she lunged herself at him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him for a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you." She breathed against his lips. "I love you so much." She said while smiling.

Oliver never felt more joy in his life than in that moment. No winning fight ever made him feel this way. He was the happiest he could ever be.

But before he could explode from bliss she added another words that made his body on fire.

"Now take me to bed please."

She didn't need to ask twice. 

After all they had something to celebrate.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

Oliver felt extremely nervous. This was the night that everything was going to change. He was both anxious and terrified. 

Felicity came to LA yesterday. They saw each other briefly as she had to come with her mother, who didn't know exactly what was going to happen but she knew they were going to boxing gala. 

Oliver was going to fight first and then they were going to head to some after party. 

Of course there was a lot going on before the fight but Felicity said she wasn't going to take part in that. She would come to his fight and cheer on him and they would not pretend they weren't together like on his previous fights and then they were going to attend the party together that was the plan.

"Are you ready man?" John asked when he was wrapping his hands.

Oliver just nodded his head. 

"Tonight is the night." Tommy patted him on the back.

Even if his best friend had something slightly different in his mind he couldn't not agree with him.

Tonight was his last fight for his father and also tonight he would appear together at the party with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes it is." He smiled at his best friend. 

When he was walking down to the ring and people were cheering on him and the guy was screaming pretty loudly into the mic his eyes looked for none but her.

And he found her when he got to the ring. She was sitting in the first row and she looked spectacular in her red jumpsuit. He would do anything to run to her and kiss her but that wasn't the plan. 

She met his eyes and he winked at her making her slightly shy. Her mother caught at the act but she apparently waved her off somehow. 

After introduction the fight has began.

Oliver was aiming for knockout. He wanted as few rounds as possible because that meant getting to his girl faster.

He was proud that knowing she was so close and they weren't going to hide anymore he still manage to focus.

He heard Felicity yelled occasionally supporting him and the smile that appeared on his face must have confused his rival but he didn't really care.

They fought for about rounds and then Oliver knocked the guy out with a final left hook. 

The audience roared and people cheered loudly on his once again won fight. 

He had a split on his eyebrow but it wasn't anything serious.

Before anyone could crowd him or his father could run and say how much his son owned this win to him he saw a red in the crowd and he reacted.

He ran off the ring straight to her.

She was obviously surprised.

"Oliver, what..."

She didn't manage to finish as his lips landed on hers in a not so innocent kiss.

He pulled back and winked at her leaving her slightly dumbfounded.

Everyone in the room got quite when they witnessed the kiss.

Well everyone besides one person.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are sooo very welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> I am very willing to write more but please let me know if you would be interested in reading what happens next :)


End file.
